(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photodetector, and more particularly, to a photodetector including graphene.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical photodetector detects light or electromagnetic waves, and can be used for optical communication. A photodetector used for optical communication is made based on a group III-V compound semiconductor gallium arsenide.
A semiconductor-based photodetector is configured to have a unique bandgap according to the type of semiconductor and to operate when light having a greater energy than the bandgap is incident thereto.
That is, the semiconductor functions as a photodetector in such a manner that it absorbs photons from light incident on the semiconductor, electron and hole pairs are separated to generate currents, and the currents are measured.